Teasing
by Flyla
Summary: On the night of Riesz's birthday, the Amazon Princess wishes that Hawk would just stop teasing her, since she knows he's not serious about her... right? Hawk x Riesz


Author's Note: Hello! Here's another Seiken Densetsu 3 Hawk x Riesz fic, also inspired by a fanart I have linked to my profile. I am not a fan of Kevin, Carlie, or third wheels, so in this particular fic, Riesz and Hawk are traveling with both Duran and Angela, even though the latter two do not have speaking parts n.n;

This fic takes place near the end of the game, when the God Beasts are being fought, but there really aren't any spoilers, it's mostly just fattening fluff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Seiken Densetsu 3 is not mine : ( (and neither is the fanart that inspired this!)

* * *

Teasing

Seiken Densetsu 3

Hawk x Riesz

She ties the back of her dress up and twirls to admire herself in the mirror. The lavender silk flares around her slim figure, the white lace trim adding a touch of innocence to the otherwise revealing nightdress her so-called Amazons have given her to as a birthday present. Princess Riesz blushes, suddenly feeling foolish for playing dress-up at a time like this. She should be preparing for the day ahead; her friends were kind enough to spend the night at her kingdom in honor of turning seventeen. But the dress is pretty and feminine. Something Riesz does not get to be often, as the leader of an army. She stares back at herself and wonders if the dress actually suits her.

Without warning there is suddenly another person behind her in the mirror. Before she can spin around to face him, his arms wrap around her waist from behind. She struggles to escape, but he merely chuckles and rests his head on her shoulder, looking at the two of them together in the mirror.

"When did you decide to get all dolled up?" he asks admiringly. His golden eyes trace her figure in the mirror.

She makes an irritated face and looks away from him, "It was a gift from the girls. I was just trying it on - it's not like I'm bringing it on our journey."

He pouts and complains about her decision, "It's not like it'll take up that much room in your rucksack."

She tries to ignore that face; she knows better than to read into it.

"I have little use for this slip of a dress when battling the God Beasts, Hawk."

"What about when you battle me?" he whispers suggestively in her ear.

Her cheeks turn crimson, much to her embarrassment, and he laughs warmly at her obvious discomfort.

Teasing her. He is only teasing her. He is not to blame, she makes for an easy target. He merely does it to amuse himself.

With this in mind she manages to push his arms off her and turn to face him. He is in his night clothes, though his hair is still in its usual wrap. It has always been a secret desire of hers to see it loose, just once. And maybe run her fingers through it.

He is taller than her and easily pulls her back against him, smiling mischievously down at her. She is surprised to find herself in his arms again... And sad that it is not for the reason she hopes for.

It is merely to get a rise out of her.

"Hawk, you didn't come into my room just to make a nuisance of yourself, I hope." She makes a passable attempt of looking annoyed with him. Barely.

He pouts again, "Riesz, is that all I mean to you? I thought I was at least a 'despicable jerk,' or a 'lecherous thief.'" He is smiling at hr again, and her face is tinted pink. She looks away, trying not to look as pained as she feels.

Why does he insist on teasing her? Why not Angela? Just because it's obvious she has a thing for Duran wouldn't stop a teaser like Hawk.

Does he enjoy tormenting her that much?

"Hawk, I think you should leave. It's late," she whispers.

His face sobers momentarily before a grin is plastered over his features again. "But I haven't given you my present yet!"

She looks up at him, confused, "But, you all gave me a gift earlier..." And they had. They had pooled their spending money together in order to buy her a Gungir, a pole arm she had been eying for weeks now. She had been touched by their generosity, when they were always so hard for cash during their travels.

He winks and pulls out a small pouch from his pocket, "But it wasn't from just me. I've been saving this for you, so you better enjoy it."

Curious, she watches as he expertly opens the little pouch with only one hand; his other remains secure around her tiny waist to keep her from flight. He removes what appears to be a small pastry and grins like a cheshire cat at her.

"Know what this is?"

She shakes her head no and he holds it before her eyes. "This is a very popular treat made in Navarre - actually it's my favorite traditional dessert there - it's really nutty and sweet and lasts forever! I used to eat them all the time back home, but I only had a small stack on me when I had to flee..." His eyes look hurt from the memory before meeting her gaze and smiling at her again. "This is the very last one, I want you to have it, Riesz."

Her eyes widen at his kind gesture and for a moment she forgets she is supposed to answer him. "H-Hawk, I can't accept that... It may only be a treat, but it's the last bit of home you have..."

His smile softens, "Then share it with me."

She is lost when he smiles at her like that; her face is all red again. She nods slowly, afraid her voice might squeak if she speaks.

Suddenly his eyes light up and he puts half the treat between his teeth before wrapping both arms around her. As he pulls her closer, she realizes he is lowering his head down to hers and tries to push him away.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she squeaks, as feared.

"Sharing," he says around the sugary delight.

She is about to protest when he says, "I'm not leaving till you take a bite, Riesz."

To prove his point he squeezes her tight, making escape impossible. She is trapped now.

Mortified at being caught so easily, she decides to give in and get this humiliation over with. He only wants to see her flustered anyway.

She stands on tiptoe to reach him better and a smug look appears on his face. He leans over her, waiting for her to bite the treat. She expects to feel his lips as she bites down, but only feels the cookie break in half. He keeps her in his arms as they chew it in silence, a small "Mmm!" emitting from both as they taste the sweet flavor.

She expects that his teasing is done and swallows, relaxing in his arms at last. The instant he feels this he is upon her, taking her completely by surprise. She takes in a sharp breath as he licks the crumbs off her face before pushing his tongue into her mouth and dominating her completely. She is embarrassed and tries to push him away. When he realizes she is not giving up, he backs off but stares at her abashed.

"Please stop," she whispers, heartbroken.

"Riesz... I..." He is lost for words, but unconsciously grips her closer to him in means of apologizing.

"Please, don't tease me, Hawk," she whispers as she looks to the floor. "I... I've never been kissed before... I wish you hadn't done that just to make fun of me."

"Make fun of you?" he says incredulously. "Is that what you think I've been doing this whole time?"

She snaps her head up to scowl at him, "Of course! I know better than to take someone like you seriously! You'd just pull worse pranks if I was stupid enough to fall for your tricks!"

His face cracks a grin and he chuckles, much to her annoyance. Her eyes fill with angry tears and she looks away in embarrassment only to have him tilt her head back to face him, a grin smeared all over his face.

"Riesz, you're too cute," he says. His hand crawls up into her hair, pushing back loose strands. "I always thought you were adorable when you were blushing,or getting angry... I don't tease you to make fun of you, I just want to look at you."

Taken aback, she accidentally lets a few tears fall. He leans in to kiss them away, whispering, "No, I'm sorry" gently, over and over. He clings to her and she slowly lets herself hope. Gently cupping his face in both hands, she positions him in front of her and looks him straight in the eye. He looks torn and she decides to risk it, pulling him closer.

He catches on and this time gently presses his lips against hers, apologizing for his earlier transgression. She sighs when she feels sure of his sincerity, allowing him access again. When they pull away she is dazed, as he had intended originally. He plants kisses all over her face, whispering how beautiful she is and how long he's wanted her.

Her eyes tear again, "I've wanted to be with you for so long, Hawk... But I didn't think you felt the same way at all."

"They need to teach you ladies up here the wonders of flirting," he mutters as he rests his head atop hers. "I just thought you were shy, that's why I wanted to get a chance to have some privacy with you."

She giggles at the whole misunderstanding, feeling safer in his arms than she's ever felt before. "Oh," she starts. She moves away to face him and smiles shyly at him, "I forgot to say thank you, earlier. I really liked that treat..." Her face lights up as she looks away, "And... my other gift..."

She is wrapped up in his arms again before she even caught him move and smiles into his shoulder. "I don't think I can let you go, now that you're holding me back," he whispers.

"But, it's getting late, Hawk..." she says sadly.

"Then no one will notice I'm missing till morning." He sweeps her up into his arms and carries her to her bed, placing her down gently before lying besides her without ever releasing her.

"H-Hawk!" she cries.

He kisses her cheek and rubs her sides. "I just want to hold you," he assures her. She blushes and gets the courage to snuggle closer, sighing into his chest.

"For now," he adds playfully.

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to challenge myself, so please forgive the present tense if it was hard to adjust to. I think it makes sense, but don't be shy to tell me I need to work on it. Hope you liked it!

- Flyla


End file.
